1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates in general to air intake devices of internal combustion engines, and more particularly to the air intake devices of a type that includes an air cleaner. More specifically, the present invention is concerned with the air intake devices of a compact type suitable for use in a limited space defined above the engine in an engine room of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Hitherto, various air intake devices have been proposed and put into practical use particularly in the field of wheeled motor vehicles. Some are of a type that includes an air cleaner located away from the internal combustion engine and a flexible duct extending between the air cleaner and an in intake manifold of the engine. However, in recent years, because compactness and aesthetic designing needed by the motor vehicles, the vehicles tend to have a limited engine room space, particularly the space above the engine. In the air intake devices of such vehicles, an air cleaner is directly mounted on the engine to meet the space saving.
The air intake devices of such space saving type are shown in Laid-open Japanese Patent Applications (Tokkaihei) 10-266913 and 2001-323842.